I'm Okay
by ncislove
Summary: Abby is shot while helping the FBI - One Shot.


So I don't own Abby, and I don't own Gibbs – I just play with them for a bit and then return them.

This is just a random idea that I came up with that won't fit into the sequel to _Someone To Watch Over Me_ which is called _After You've Gone_. I hope to start posting that one soon, but in the meantime, here is this little ficlet.

Enjoy – just a little angst followed by a little bit of sex…

-------

"Here, call this number. Tell him that Abby Sciuto was shot, and to go to Bethesda." Fornell handed Agent Jones a paper with Gibbs' number on it.

"What should I tell him about her condition?"

"It doesn't matter, he'll have hung up before you can get that far." Tobias Fornell left his agent to make the call, while he climbed in the ambulance with Agent Williams.

Abby had again, much to Gibbs' dislike, been helping the FBI. This time she was assisting in forensics for a tough drug trafficking case that had plagued the FBI for more than six months. Both Abby and Agent Williams had been carrying in evidence when their main suspect had driven by and opened fire. Agent Williams had been able to return fire, fatally wounding their suspect, before he had fallen in a pile of his own blood.

Jones pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number his boss had handed him.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"This is Aaron Jones, I work for the FBI. I've been instructed to call and inform you that Abby Sciuto has been shot, and that you should head to Bethesda medical center. I'm sorry, but I don't…" Jones stopped and listened. All he heard was the dial tone.

-----

Gibbs had been in line for coffee at the coffee shop down the street from NCIS. It took him minutes to make it back to the NCIS parking garage and approximately half the time it usually took to drive to Bethesda.

"_I want to make a phone call!"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but we need too…"_

"_GIVE ME A DAMN PHONE!"_

"_It won't take long, I promise."_

"_Don't I get one phone call?"_

"_This isn't a prison, you can make as many calls as you need, but we just need to…"_

"_Then give me the fucking phone!"_

Gibbs ran towards the sound of what could only be one highly irritated and distressed Abigail Sciuto. He pushed into the exam room without a second thought "Abby!"

"Gibbs!" Abby wriggled free from the nurses trying to hold her down, and she met him halfway across the room, practically throwing herself into his arms.

"Ma'am you need to sit down so we can clean your leg."

Gibbs pushed her back, and held her at arms' length. Looking down he saw that the side of her left leg had a trail of blood down the side.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to call you, but they wouldn't let call you, I just wanted to… oh, I was helping Agent Williams carry evidence in, and suddenly someone was shooting at us."

A nurse interrupted their conversation. "We need to clean up your leg and then you are free to go. It's just a flesh wound. Now if you please." The nurse pointed back to the bed.

Abby turned to look at Gibbs. "Will you stay? Will you hold my hand?"

There was no way Gibbs could refuse, so he nodded and walked Abby back to the bed. He pulled a chair up and sat beside her.

"I wanted to call, because I know Fornell had one of his agent's call you, and I knew it would freak you out. You freaked out, and there was no reason for it, and Fornell is busy calling Agent Williams' family out in the waiting room, so I knew he wouldn't call you…"

"Fornell is here?"

Abby watched as Gibbs' jaw tightened. "Gibbs. Sit. You promised you'd hold my hand while they cleaned my leg. I don't need you to rip him a new one out in the waiting room. It won't help."

Gibbs swallowed his anger and sat watching as the nurse cleaned the small wound on her leg. Abby was lucky, the bullet just barely grazed the skin. No stitches were needed, but the nurse covered it with Neosporin and a gauze bandage to keep infection away. When Abby was finished, Gibbs offered his hand and led Abby from the room. The only way out, was past the waiting room, and Abby cringed when she saw Fornell sitting alone in the waiting room.

Gibbs hand tightened around hers and then he let go. "Why don't you wait outside, Abbs. I parked just out front in the law-enforcement parking."

"Gibbs… Don't start something. Please." Abby pleaded.

"God, Abbs. I could have lost you!"

"Gibbs, last I checked, no one died from a little flesh wound. I'm okay, I'm not even limping. He has an Agent who might not make it. You don't need to make him feel any worse. Come on, Gibbs. Drive me home." Abby picked up his hand again, and tugged him towards the door.

Abby was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Instead he let out a sigh and let Abby pull him towards the door. It wasn't until they were both buckled into his car that Gibbs finally spoke. "No more working with the FBI, Abby. I don't trust them with your life."

"Gibbs," Abby sighed. "It was a fluke. It's not like I haven't been shot at while at NCIS!"

"They put you in danger, Abby. You got lucky today. That could be you back in there fighting for your life. I won't let them put you in danger like that."

"Gibbs, people shoot at you every day!"

"I'm an agent! It's my job!"

"I'm in more danger in my lab with all those chemicals, than I was working with the FBI."

"Are you trying to tell me you'd rather go work with the FBI? Is this what all this bullshit is about?" Gibbs shifted in his seat to look at her.

"Gibbs! Are you really going to go there? You_ know_ I don't want to work for the FBI. I was just trying to help. Fornell has been in the middle of trying to pin down that drug dealer for six months." Abby was getting agitated. "What's with this over-protective bullshit?" Whenever Fornell or Franks were around Gibbs stuck to her side, never allowing them to spend one-on-one time in Abby's lab. Then, when Gibbs had found out about Abby's conversations with Agent Patterson he had grilled her over every little detail of their conversations – granted, the man had died, but still Abby thought Gibbs had gone to the extreme.

Abby knew her point had hit home when he sat forward in his seat, started the car and backed out of the parking space.

-----

"You want to come in?" Abby opened her car door, but turned to look at Gibbs. The ride back to her apartment had been silent. "Come on, I know you'll just sit out here and stew if you don't. I'll make coffee."

Gibbs thought for a moment before pulling the key out of the ignition and following her up to her apartment. Inside Abby tossed her purse and keys on the entry way table, slipping out of her boots and headed directly for the kitchen. She kept a supply of Gibbs favorite blend on hand just for occasions such as this.

Shutting the door behind himself, Gibbs followed her to the kitchen, and sat at the small table she had set up by the window. He watched Abby move around the kitchen, starting the coffee maker, pulling two large mugs from the cabinets. He tried to focus on how irritated he was over the situation, but Abby had called him out, point-blank on his over protectiveness, and that damn bandage on her leg kept drawing his focus away.

"Glaring at the bandage won't make my leg heal any faster."

Gibbs hadn't noticed that the coffee had finished, but it apparently had. Abby set a large mug of coffee in front of him, taking her own mug and sitting across from him. "I'm okay, Gibbs. I promise."

"I know, Abbs. I know. It's just… I got that phone call and I thought…"

Abby was out of her chair quickly and kneeling in front of Gibbs before he had a chance to say anything. "Gibbs, I. Am. . I'm right here. Yeah, Fornell should've been a bit… I dunno, he should've let me call, that was dumb on his part, but I'm okay. Look at me Gibbs." Abby gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I'm okay."

"Oh Abby." Gibbs pulled her in to an awkward hug. Abby started shifting when her knees began to ache, so Gibbs let go, but wrapped his arms around her when she crawled onto his lap. "I was so… scared when I got the call." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her cheek, but let his lips linger against the soft skin of her cheek.

Abby didn't move away, instead she brought her fingers up to touch the side of his face, then up through his hair before trailing down his neck and along his shoulder. "I'm okay."

Gibbs kissed her cheek again, moving slightly lower towards her jaw.

"I'm okay."

Gibbs kissed the sharp angle of her jaw.

"I'm okay."

Gibbs kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm okay."

Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Gibbs. I'm okay."

Gibbs touched his lips to hers softly once, then twice and then a third time. Before he could pull away, Abby had moved her hand to the back of his head, and held him in place so that she could return the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great, Abby pulled back only to rest her forehead against his. "You know I'll always pick NCIS over the FBI. I just wanted to help."

"I know."

"And you know I'll always pick you, right?"

Gibbs pulled back to look at Abby, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"I love you Gibbs, you know that." Gibbs looked shocked, but pleasantly so. "I know I tell you I love you every other day at work, and while most people think it's something I'm just saying… I'm not Gibbs. I love you, and I'm pretty sure, deep down, you already knew that."

Abby opened her mouth to add something else, but Gibbs silenced her with a kiss. Abby pushed off his lap, and he hesitated only a moment when she reached out a hand for him. When Gibbs was on his feet, Abby pressed onto her tip-toes, ignoring the slight pain it caused in her leg, to kiss him again. Gibbs backed her down the hallway towards her bedroom, his lips only losing contact with hers to lift his shirt over his head, and then again to lift her shirt up and off. Abby's skirt landed in a small pile in the doorway, leaving her in just her bra and panties, her shoes and socks having come off when they first arrived at her apartment.

Abby back until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. She sat down, and then scooting back, she lay in the center of the bed. Gibbs kneeled on the bed, and moved to straddle her hips. Abby hands traced all over his chest and abdomen, her fingers gently carding through the soft spread of hair on his chest.

Pulling her up slightly with one hand, his other snaked around to her back to unhook her bra and toss it aside. Abby watched as his eyes studied her, memorizing every curve. A rough, callused thumb traced along her collar bone before moving to trace down her cleavage. He gently pinched one nipple and then the other between thumb and forefinger.

Abby chew nervously on her lower lip as she watched and waited for his approval.

"You're beautiful, Abby, so beautiful."

Abby smiled at his compliment and reached for his belt buckle. Leaning forward, Gibbs nibbled over her soft peaks and Abby's fingers worked blindly at his belt. Gibbs mouth eventually found hers again as he wriggled free of his pants. His fingers looped around her thong and he yanked it down, freezing when it rubbed down along the bandage on her leg.

Abby continued to pull her thong off, reassuring him once more that she was okay.

"I heard you the first time, Abbs."

"Well, why the hell have I had to repeat it a million times ton-" Abby gasped as two firm fingers wiggled between her folds. "_Gibbs!"_ Abby hissed. "A little… _oh God_… warning."

Gibbs licked up the side of her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. "You're wet. You want me."

Abby's laugh turned into a moan as his fingers twisted inside. "You are a top-notch investigator, aren't you?"

Gibbs' fingers retreated sooner than Abby would've liked, but the way he sucked his fingers clean distracted her long enough for her to be surprised when the tip of his swollen cock nudged at her entrance.

Abby's eyes closed automatically in anticipation, but Gibbs didn't move.

"Open your eyes, Abby."

Abby opened her eyes on his command, her pupils were shot, and the desire he felt was reflected back at him in her eyes. He locked his eyes on hers as he pushed inside. Once he was fully seated, Abby's eyes drifted shut, only to snap back open when he pulled back so that he could thrust in once more.

Abby clung to him, her hips meeting his as he pressed against her. Gibbs watched as Abby lips parted slightly, a soft moan escaping with each thrust. Though her lips were swollen from his kisses in the hallway, her lower lip begged for attention. Gibbs dipped his head to kiss her, sucking on her lower lip and then nipping it softly before letting go.

When Gibbs lowered his head to kiss the pulse point on her neck, Abby knocked one his arms out from under him, causing Gibbs to fall to his side. Abby took advantage to push herself up and lean over him so that she was straddling him.

When Abby grinned down at him, Gibbs reached up to tuck a stray stand of hair behind her ear. Abby leaned into his touch, and turned to kiss his palm.

Locking her fingers with his, Abby steadied herself and tilted her hips slightly to reach the perfect angle, Abby rocked slow and steady over Gibbs, dropping her head backwards letting out a purr that went right down Gibbs' spine.

Gibbs wasn't going to last long, there was no way he could control himself… not this first time, anyway, so he was grateful when Abby dropped forward, clinging to him and whispered, "I'm so close."

"Mmm, me too, Abbs" Gibbs answered through gritted teeth. "Me too."

Abby pushed herself back up, keeping the steady rhythm that had them both teetering on edge. Trailing her fingers down her own stomach, Abby reached for her clit, but was stopped then Gibbs grabbed her wrist. "Let me."

Gibbs thumb brushed her clit gently, causing Abby to gasp. He felt her tighten around him and he thrust up against her, nearly spilling into her.

"Again." Abby whined when his thumb hovered over her sensitive spot. She could feel the heat from his hand, but craved his touch.

Again Gibbs touched his thumb to her clit again as his hips pushed upwards. He felt the beginning of her orgasm before his own wracked his body and the world faded to gray. Somewhere in the distance, he heard his name, drawn out in a way that only Abby could.

He felt her weight shift as she leaned forward to press her body to his chest, and when he could finally see straight again, Abby was stretched along his body, clinging to him tightly.

"Is that what all that over-protectiveness BS has been about?" Abby spoke against his neck. When Gibbs didn't answer, but instead tightened his grip on her Abby had her answer. "I thought as much."

"Abby."

"Hmmm?"

Gibbs shifted and Abby rolled off of him, but clung to his side. "I'll be right back."

"What?" Abby sat up, her eyes wide.

Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her. "I'm just going to get a wash cloth, because once I'm back in this bed, I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow."

Abby fell back with a huff, and watched Gibbs pad across the room and out the door. He returned moments later with a damp cloth and gently wiped the sticky mess from between her legs. As he cleaned her, he noticed that she was biting her lip. He quickly wiped himself down as Abby pulled a pair of panties from a drawer and slipped them on before climbing under the covers.

Tossing the cloth towards the hamper, Gibbs pulled his boxers back on and joined Abby. "What is it Abbs?" He could tell that something wasn't right, and he hoped to God that she wasn't regretting their actions.

Abby rolled towards him, hiding her face against his chest. "I was shot at."

"Oh Abby…" He should've known it was coming. Gibbs pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry. He stroked her hair softly and tried not to think of what might have been had the shooter had better aim. Eventually her sobs turned into a soft sniffle and she let out a ragged sigh. Tilting her chin slightly, Abby met Gibbs' lips with her own in a reassuring kiss.

In the middle of a slow, languid kiss Gibbs phone rang. Gibbs was content to ignore it, but then remember that he had told Tony he was going for coffee, but never alerted them to the situation. Gibbs grumbled as he dug through the pockets of his pants for his phone. "Gibbs."

"Uh, boss. We uh, you left for coffee and you… is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I got a call, Abby was shot at over at the FBI building. She's okay," Gibbs shot Abby a look, "It's just a flesh wound. I took her home. You and the team can go home."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

Abby snuggled against him. "Yeah, she's fine. I'll stay with her for awhile. She'll be at work tomorrow."

Once Gibbs hung up and set his phone on the bedside table, Abby spoke. "You'll stay with me for awhile?"

"A long while. As long as you'll have me, Abbs."

Abby grinned and snuggled closer. "I hope you can do forever, Gibbs. I don't want to let you go."

He could hardly believe that he had Abby, his Abby, wrapped up in his arms and wanting him. He couldn't count the number of times he had hugged her, kissed her cheek, flirted… but this. This was so much better than his usual Friday night fantasy involving a hot shower, his right hand and a very vivid imagination. "For you, I think I can do forever. For you, I think I could do just about anything."

Abby pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her lips finding his collar bone. "That's good. I love you."

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before pulling back to tilt her face up so that her eyes met his and her confirmed what she already knew. "And I love you."

The End.


End file.
